The present invention generally relates to shaving devices.
Shaving devices of different types are known in the art. Usually, during the use of the shaving device with razor blades, first the user applies a shaving cream on the skin and distributes it over the skin, and then the shaving device with the razor is used to shave the hair. The known shaving devices possess several disadvantages. First of all, they are not used for applying and distributing the shaving cream on the skin. It is necessary to apply and distribute the shaving cream on the skin by an additional device or by hand which is inconvenient and unpleasant. The known shaving devices with razor blades do not massage the user's skin during shaving. Also, if the user wants to refresh and disinfect its skin with cologne, an additional device must be used. It is therefore desirable to improve the existing shaving devices.